


Cover art for "These Cindered Bones"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/78346345380/a-cover-for-swoopswoops-these-cindered-bones">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "These Cindered Bones"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Cindered Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058568) by [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/pseuds/swoopswoop). 



> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/78346345380/a-cover-for-swoopswoops-these-cindered-bones)


End file.
